


A New Family

by imaginarydaydreams



Series: Saeyoung Week 2018 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: Sometimes it still doesn't feel real to Saeyoung whenever he thinks about everything that's happened so far. (Spoilers for Seven's name, as well as a little of his route).





	A New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Saeyoung Week 2018, Day 1 - Family/Childhood. Shoutout to [Paw](https://saey-bae.tumblr.com/) for last minute proofreading ;u;

He didn’t want to do this anymore.

Saeyoung—wait, not Saeyoung; his name was Luciel now—stared blankly at his computer screen, red and green texts blending in with the harsh alarms of error codes echoing through the darkness of the room.

His fingers ached. He didn’t want to type anymore. He didn’t want to hack anymore. He just wanted to leave his mundane agent duties for someone else who cared far more than he did.

All he wanted to do right at this second was return to Saeran and escape together, going on adventures like he had promised in what seemed like forever ago.

But he had to. He  _had_ to. There was absolutely no question behind it. He had to do this so that he could find a way to escape his father’s influence. So that he could build up the foundation for a future where he and his brother were free. So he could see Saeran’s smiling face once more.

He had to endure all of this…especially if it meant that he could give him and his brother the life they deserved.

But, god, he just…didn’t want to do this anymore.

He tapped a few commands here and there in hopes that he could at least get the alarms to stop, but they just continued to blare as the neon began to make his head spin. A headache began to form, the sharp pains pricking with each alarm and flashing light. Yet another thing he didn’t want to deal with right now, but sadly, this was his entire life. All that plagued his world nowadays was the blaring lights and annoying alarms—the only way to get any semblance of peace was to keep working. But he just couldn’t bring himself to truly care anymore.  

Saeyoung just sighed, closing his eyes and letting everything around him fade out. The clacking of the keys, the ringing of error messages, the heaviness of his soul crushing him…all of it faded into nothingness, slowly consuming him and lulling him into comforting silence.

For a moment, he thought that perhaps it was the end. Perhaps the work finally got to him. Perhaps it was finally his time to move on past the stars and into the empty confines of space where he could drift about for all eternity.

If he was being honest, that didn’t sound bad at all.

But then a voice called out to him amidst the void, and his surroundings exploded into a canvas of white before color began to swirl into view. In his stubbornness, he refused to open his eyes, refused to leave the comfort of his dreams, but the voice called out again and he found himself slowly rousing from his slumber, eyes slowly but surely opening to a world beyond his recognition.

The sounds of lapping waves were the first things he registered, followed by the cool breeze and the scent of sea salt. Was he at the beach? How did he get there?

However, that wasn’t what caught his attention the most. When he opened his eyes, he met the gaze of young woman smiling down at him. She looked at him with such love in her eyes that Saeyoung was sure that he was in heaven now. After all, no one ever gave him a look like that before.

**“Saeyoung, are you awake now?”** She whispered and, for a second, he froze up.

No one was supposed to know that name. It was supposed to be dead, along with any ties to his old identity. The only people who knew about his true name were people connected to his past and those people were dangerous to even engage.

Yet there was something about her that instantly calmed his worries. Her voice carried all the softness that he was denied as a child; all the warmth that he craved; all the sweetness of the memories he shared with Saeran, that he found himself unconsciously reaching out to her. A gesture she returned as she leaned forward to brush her hand against his cheek.

**“Saeyoung,”**  she whispered again,  **“are you alright?”**  A finger ran under his right eye, pulling back to reveal a tear coating the top.  **“You’re tearing up. Did you have a bad dream while you were napping?”**

Dream? What was she talking about?

But he wasn’t able to ask her before he saw another person, a small blond boy, calling out to them in the distance.  **“MC? Are you guys alright? We’re going to miss the fireworks if we don’t hurry!”**

**“Yeah, don’t worry, Yoosung, we’ll be over soon!”**

The two of them watched the boy walk off towards a rather large group of people huddled together around a fire. The girl—MC—turned back to him and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead before giving his shoulder a reassuring pat.  **“We’ll be over there,”** she said, gesturing towards them.  **“Take as much time as you need.”**  And with that, she stood up and began to dash off towards the others.

As he watched her run off, footsteps sinking into the soft sand, it finally sunk in. Yeah, that was right. This…was his life now.

He met the RFA, now VFA, years ago. He escaped from that hellish agency years ago. He rescued his brother from an evil cult years ago. He…married the love of his life years ago.

After all these years, he…finally had a life worth living.

His days of sitting alone, locked up with only the beeping of computers surrounding him were over. His days of living alone in the darkness were over. His days of hopelessly waiting for the chance to rebuild his broken family were over.

He stood up and began to chase after MC, a bright smile on his face, as he ran towards his group of friends.

Wait, not friends.

Family.

Because yes, he had a new family. A family that accepted him for who he was. A family that stuck by him through his best and worst moods. A family that brought color back to his dulled and washed out universe.

And he wouldn’t dare trade them for anything in the world.


End file.
